


Hizzie Month

by Legendofgays



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, Im gonna throw all my hizzie things i write this month in here., One Shot, One Shot Collection, a lil angst, chances are their wont be that many but here you go, hizzieshipmonth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: Hi all! its Hizzie ship month! so as a Hizzie shipper and a writer i thought i'd contribute. I'm gonna be posting all my one-shots and stuff i make here so watch out. Also there are probably a million mistakes here but i'll get to them eventually. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!





	1. Hizzie's First Kiss Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! its Hizzie ship month! so as a Hizzie shipper and a writer i thought i'd contribute. I'm gonna be posting all my one-shots and stuff i make here so watch out. Also there are probably a million mistakes here but i'll get to them eventually. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Hope shuffled nervously. This was the day. She was going to tell Lizzie how she felt. No. She was going to show Lizzie how she felt. They’d been dancing around the question for the past few weeks, the lines of friendship blurred. From early morning coffee runs to late night sleepovers but there was never anything more. Even when Hope found herself curled into Lizzie’s body fitting perfectly into hers, their fingers laced as Hope held on tightly to the feeling of Lizzie’s arm around her waist. The scent of her faint rose perfume lingering on her skin as they slept in their embrace. It was simple. She was going to walk up to her and kiss her. like they did in the movies, Lizzie loved that kind of stuff. The cheesy makes you want to stab your eyes kind of romance, even if she didn’t want to admit it. She marched towards Lizzie’s door and upon reaching it the door swung open. Raf stood there, with a victorious grin on his face and walked out looking as he had accomplished something.

“Oh hey Hope.” Lizzie greeted as Hope reached the door. “Come in.” She stepped aside letting the shorter girl in. Hope stepped in and paused. She studied the room for a moment. The dishevelled sheet on the bed, items broken on the ground as if pushed and the state of Lizzie wrapped in a robe had her mind scampering to connect the dots. Then it hit her. Lizzie was just with Raf. She was deluding herself to everything she thought they had, and she freaked. Well mentally. She wasn’t about to make a scene.

“Hi um you seem a little busy I can come back.” Hope tried to excuse herself.

“No don’t worry about it what’s up?”

“Oh… no nothing. You and Raf seem cute?”

“You think?” Lizzie scoffed, eyeing her.

“What?”

“I….nothing. Surprised is all.” Her tone shifted as she scrambled to clean up her room. “I’m sorry. I just woke up. You would not believe the night I had.”

“I don’t think I want to know…” Hope mutter quietly to herself.

“Sorry?” Lizzie asked having not caught what Hope said.

“What happened?”

“Josie and Penelope.”

“What?”

“Oh it gets worse. So I was getting my beauty rest as I do when the door swings open and these two are playing tonsil hockey like a couple of hormonal teenagers, oh wait they are. But too distracted in their own gross behaviour they hadn’t realised I was in the room when Penelope lifted Josie on the table knocking everything over. It wasn’t until they accidentally fell on top of me that I yelped and they jumped from a heart attack. They ran away apologising profusely heading towards Penelope’s room one can only presume and I was left there scarred with the mental image of my sister getting mounted by the devil incarnate. And they expected me to sleep after that.”

“Wait. This was all them?” Hope gestured at the mess of the room.

“Yeah of course it was. What did you think it was?”

“… I mean Raf did just leave…”

“Oh god no. He was asking about some honour council thing should I be elected as the witch representative and I said I’d help him out.” Lizzie looked at her toes avoiding Hope’s eyes. “God. I could never.”

“Why? He is a nice enough guy.” Hope picked around the bush.

“Yeah. But it’s not guys interested in…” Lizzie blushed furiously. She hadn’t really admitted out loud before, at least not to Hope.

“Girls?” Hope asked curiously and somewhat hopeful.

“A girl. One specific one.” Her eyes met with Hope’s. She was actually going to say it. Having harboured this feeling down for weeks, she was really going to tell her. “I… I like you Hope.” Hope stood there stunned. This was not how she planned for this morning to turn out. She was supposed to be the one marching up to Lizzie and confessing her feelings. She was supposed to say it first.

“Wait you what?”

“It’s not like I’ve been hiding it. I bring you coffee,”

“So do i.”

“We hold hands…”

“Lots of people do that…”

“We cuddle…”

“I thought that was a friend thing…”

“god… this whole time… I’m going to go drown in the lake.” Lizzie went to leave but Hope stopped her. She pulled her closer wrapping her arms around her neck and kissed her. Surprised and stunned, Lizzie quickly recovered and sunk into the kiss. Hope felt Lizzie’s arms wrap around her waist so naturally and fell into her touch. After a moment they pulled apart.

“I like you too.” Hope touched her forehead against Lizzie’s and chuckled.

“What?”

“Actually that’s what I was coming over to come tell you until I saw Raf step out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah you totally stole my thunder Saltzman.”

“Hey! You’re the one who thought I’d actually sleep with that meathead. I’m offended. I clearly have better taste.”

“How was I supposed to know?”

“Honestly you’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot though.”

“Correct you are.” Lizzie leaned down and kissed Hope, relishing in the taste of Hope's lips, lips she could kiss freely.


	2. Hizzie's First Kiss 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another version of their first kiss that i had an idea of writing. More canon based ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Everyone had scattered, tasked with different missions to complete as the triad roamed the school. Josie and MG out looking for the source of their magic disruption and Hope and Lizzie ransacking Alaric’s office to find the school phone. It didn’t take long for them to call and alert Alaric on the attack and the school and then the doors burst open with a man with a gun. A gun that was directly pointing at them, loaded with bullets forged from Malivore. The one thing that could wipe them from all of existence.

“We don’t know where the chalice is.” Lizzie offed pleadingly.

“Oh this?” The man cocked the gun and pointed it between the two of them. “this is just for fun.” He danced between the two as they exchanged looks with sinister glimmer in his eyes. “Eenie meenie-“ In a flash decision Lizzie knew what she was going to do and as her hand twitched Hope did too, “Miney moe.” Lizzie jumped in front of the bullet and Hope tried to shield her from it but it was too late. The bullet hit her chest and was already taking affect. Hope clung onto Lizzie’s collapsed body as the man waved is hand and directed the other soldiers to lead them to the holding cells. The moment they laid hands on Hope she lashed out.

“Don’t you TOUCH her.” She said her grip tightening. Unfortunately without her powers she was no match for the group of men who clasped their hands over her tearing her away from Lizzie.

* * *

Not for lack of trying Hope and Lizzie were trapped in a cell with a guard watching over them. Hope held Lizzie, propped in her lap, scared to let go.

“I’m going to be fine.” Lizzie croaked.

“Shot and erased from existence is a funny way of defining fine.” Hope quipped.

“Yeah but I know you can get us out of this.”

“How? We have no magic. I don’t have my strength. There’s nothing I can do except watch you-“ Hope choked up.

“Stop. That’s not happening. I didn’t jump in front of a bullet for you just for you to give up on us now.”

“Why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Jump in front of a damn bullet Lizzie. That was so stupid.”

“How could I not? The girl I love was about to be shot. I couldn’t stand around and not do anything. Besides if destined to die in my prime it might as well be in a blaze of hero glory.” Lizzie chuckled.

“You love me?” Hope barely whispered, but it was enough. Hope stared into Lizzie deep blue eyes, studying, searching for a sign of delusion or the like but came up short.

“Yeah of course I do. I always have. I think that’s part of the reason I’m so jealous all the time. You’re this smart, amazing, strong person and you do it so naturally. Whereas I can barely manage the voices in my head that try and rule me.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Tears welled up in Hope’s eyes. She had waited so long to hear these words. Years in fact. She never thought she would considering how much she thought Lizzie hated her over the years when in reality it couldn’t have been further from the truth.

“Because if I am to die at least I will without any regrets. I love you Hope. And I always have.” Lizzie spoke weakly and ran her hand feebly over the lines of Hope’s jaw.

“I love you too Lizzie. I’ve always loved you.” Hope’s tears rolled down her cheeks as she pressed her lips against Lizzie’s savouring the moment. She never imagined that their first kiss was going to be their last. Lizzie mustered up her remaining strength and pulled Hope impossibly closer, not letting a single taste of Hope escape her. Hope could feel a flood of over rush back through her veins and she pulled away. Josie and MG must’ve found a way to restore their powers and with fury in her eyes Hope stared the guard down. She muttered a simple spell and with the flick of a wrist his neck snapped like a twig and his body dropped to the floor with a thud. Hope turned back and saw Lizzie lying there motionless.

“Lizzie?” She raced to her side. “Lizzie??” She shook the girl and got no response. She checked for Lizzie’s pulse and she barely felt anything. She spelled the gate open and stole a knife off the guards’ belt cutting into the palm of her hand desperately. She dripped some blood into Lizzie’s mouth, hoping it would have some affect but nothing.

“No please no.” Hope cried, grasping at Lizzie’s still body. “Don’t you dare die on me. Please.” Tears streamed down her face. She heard footsteps and faced the door. A horde of men from the triad came crashing in having heard the commotion of their fallen comrade.

With pain and anger channelling through every fibre of her being Hope shot out a blast of energy eradicating all the men where they stood and collapsed to her knees, weak and crying. She didn’t dare move. She couldn’t. Until a voice croaked behind her.

“Remind me not to piss you off.” Lizzie coughed. Hope twisted and saw Lizzie propping herself onto the bed.

“Lizzie you’re alive!”

“Like I’d let you take all the glory.”

“Thank god.” She darted at Lizzie and caught her in a kiss. When they pulled away Hope rested her forehead on Lizzie’s. “Don’t you dare scare me like that again.”

“Aye eye captain. Now let show these humans exactly who they are dealing with.”

“Lets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think im @pjparkzman on twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
